Good Vibrations
by KSedgeFan
Summary: Brenda gets a little lonely when Fritz goes out of town on business. Rated M! Feedback always appreciated :


Brenda gets a little lonely while Fritz is out of town on a business trip. Rated M!

Title: Good Vibrations

Author: KSedgeFan

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em :)

She tried not to think about how lonely it would be without him as she parked the car outside of their darkened house. It had been a long day at work, and all she wanted was to curl up with him in their bedroom, and more importantly, to allow him to take her mind off of the million work related things that were running through her brain. Crime scene photos, a young and vibrant college student murdered, the community crying for justice, the media eating up the juicy tidbits of her rich family's indiscretions, a parade of the victim's friends through her office all day, Will Pope breathing down her neck…trying to figure out the entire picture all day and coming up empty handed frustrated her.

Her phone beeped with a text message.

_My flight just landed. Made it to Dallas okay. I'm thinking of you. I love you. _

She flipped the phone shut as she silently cursed his job. FBI business had called him away, so she was on her own tonight. She kicked off her shoes as she walked through the door, somewhat relieved to be home, but at the same time wishing he were on the other side to greet her.

Fritz somehow had a gift for reading her, a way of just knowing what she needed before she even spoke a word, and tonight, she needed him. She longed to feel his lean frame wrapped around her in the quietness of their bedroom, and she envisioned the way the candlelight danced across their bodies as they lay spent and she could almost smell the faint scent of his cologne as his sweat mingled with hers.

She smiled when she saw what he had left for her. She saw the note propped against the bottle of wine on the counter, and smiled as she reached for the corkscrew.

_Kick back, relax, and have a glass of Merlot after a hard day's work. You deserve it. You know what else would probably go well with a glass of Merlot? A bath. _

She uncorked the bottle and poured the wine into the wine glass he had set out for her. She swirled the Merlot around in her mouth, reveling in the robust taste of the wine as she made her way to the bathroom. A bath did sound relaxing; her body felt tense, and sinking into the large Jacuzzi tub she had begged him to put into the bathroom with a glass of Merlot sounded wonderful to her.

The scent hit her as she opened the bathroom door. She breathed in the smell of lilacs as she flipped on the light. Brand new candles were placed around the tub, along with a CD player and lilac scented bubble bath. He knew she loved the smell of lilacs.

She turned the faucet on and made the bathwater as hot as she could stand it. She lit the candles with the lighter he had left for her, and when she pressed play, soft music filled the room. She shut off the light and undressed before slowly sinking into the warm bath. A content sigh escaped her as she leaned back and closed her eyes. She sipped her Merlot as she smelled the fragrant scent of the bubble bath surrounding her. She moved her hand in the water, watching the bubbles break up and the steam rise, adding to the mist on the bathroom mirror. She found herself looking down at her own body. Not bad for 40, she thought…her fingers played across her tightened stomach and up to her breasts (which were both still in the same place, unlike most women her age), and a smile played across her lips when she thought of Fritz's favorite part of her: he was what they called an "ass man", and she always giggled at him and smacked him in the head with a pillow when he told her she had the best ass he'd even seen as they lay in bed and he copped a shameless feel…multiple times.

Her bath was beginning to cool. She pulled the plug and blew out the candles before carefully stepping out of the bathtub. She could smell lilac on herself, and she marveled at how soft and smooth her skin was. As she pulled on her bathrobe, she caught another scent of his cologne as she tied the robe around her. In the mornings, he was always dressed, looking impeccable and drinking his morning coffee while she wandered into the kitchen in her bathrobe, fresh from a shower and having more allure then she even realized. He usually found himself staring at her over the morning paper as her back was turned to him while she impatiently waited for her waffles in the toaster oven. He mostly admired the way her ass looked in the damp robe. Some mornings he would slide up behind her and if he could get away with it, he would playfully fiddle with the tie on her robe, and if he got very, very lucky…he could even get her out of it. Those were the mornings that caused him to slide into work fifteen or twenty minutes late, mumbling about traffic while still smelling her all over himself.

She opened their bedroom door and noticed that Fritz had left the light on again in the walk in closet. The soft light spilled over their bedroom and she could make out something on the bed. She saw what it was when she got closer. It was kind of hard to miss, with its bright flowers and Hawaiian pattern.

Her vibrator. A note was attached.

Do me a favor, okay? Think of me and how much I'd like to be there tonight instead of in Dallas. Use your imagination and your powers of visualization…

The present on her bed amazed her on many different levels. First off, it amazed her that unlike most men, Fritz never felt threatened or "jealous" of her Hawaiian friend. In fact, he almost encouraged her to use her vibrator, sometimes when they were in bed together, but her favorite time to use it was when she had instilled their "no-hands" rule; it was one of their bedroom games, and the build up from it was amazing. When one called for the "no-hands" rule (and it was usually Brenda, just to torture him), he had to sit on his hands while she was free to do whatever she wanted to him (or to herself) and he was helpless to use his hands. She knew how hot it made him, watching her with her vibrator, seeing her get off…he was a watcher when it came to that, and he liked to watch her.

She flipped off the light in the closet before lighting the many fragrant candles that lined their dresser and the table beside their bed. As she slipped out of her robe and lay on the bed, she flashed back to a time in her teens, when she did this very thing in her bedroom after locking her door and double checking that it was locked, while hoping that she was quiet enough so as not to disrupt her ultra-conservative mother cooking dinner downstairs in the kitchen. While changing for gym in the locker room at school, Brenda listened to the other girls in the locker room (usually the cheerleaders and other popular blondes who were in that "clique"—something Brenda knew nothing about, as an outsider) go on and on about their weekend conquests. She could still hear their voices and the way they giggled:

"And then…it was like, _two _minutes later, and he was grabbing a towel to wipe it off the bed, and he was all embarrassed, like 'I swear, this has never happened before!' and I'm like…that's it?!?! Are you serious??? I didn't even get off! At ALL! I wasn't even _close_! Talk about a one minute man…better yet, a _thirty second _man!'"

On the bus on the way home, Brenda secretly envied them, while at the same time wondering what they meant by such things as "getting off" and what, exactly, was that boy wiping up? She was sheltered as a child and into her teens, and she had a feeling that her southern, conservative mother would keel over if she even dared to ask her what it meant to "get off".

And in true Brenda fashion, she decided to investigate it herself. Looking back now, she remembered being nervous during her first bout with self exploration, what she did and didn't like, and how much pressure was needed where, and more importantly…was she even doing it right? And even _more _importantly…would she ever find a boy to do such things to her, like the other girls had?

She explored herself in her bedroom, inexperienced, not sure if she was doing it right, but feeling like she was doing _something _right as she felt her skin flush and her pulse quicken. It was a constant learning process, and over time, as she listened to the girls in the locker room, Brenda would simply smile to herself. Yes, she did know what they were talking about.

But now, Brenda was a grown woman. She was beautiful, intelligent, driven, and confident…in her body, her sexuality, and that she knew what it took to please not only herself, but a man, as well. And she had those many episodes of self exploration to thank for that.

In the quietness of her bedroom, she turned the dial on the vibrator and felt it come to life. She also knew instantly that Fritz had put new batteries in her little toy, because it was raring to go.

Her body jumped a little as she placed the vibrator against herself. She immediately felt her pulse quicken as she moved the vibrator slowly up and down, reveling the feel of it as it stroked her clitoris. She could feel herself growing warmer from the inside out, and felt the heat of her slight arousal on her skin. She changed pressure from light to more forceful, and pictured Fritz's devilish smile and the look in his eyes as she watched him please her orally. It was what he loved to do, and she had to admit, he had quite the gift for it. As the vibrator moved against her clitoris, she imagined his tongue swirling there, around and around, pushing her towards ecstasy, yet slightly holding back to feel her arousal grow and build. That was the way Fritz worked; slow and steady wins the race when it came to getting her off orally, and it was the best race she'd ever been in.

She moved the vibrator up and down, slowly at first, and then faster and faster before slowing down again, and her body responded to the constant change of pressure and pace, and she felt herself growing wet with arousal and desire. She pushed it up a notch with the pace and felt the pleasurable burning inside of her, yet release still escaped her. She could feel the swelling of her clitoris as the vibrator tantalized it, sending delicious waves rippling throughout her.

She changed positions with the vibrator, and an involuntary moaned escaped her lips as she felt her nipples harden and her breath quickened. Her nerves were on end, and she felt pleasure vibes shoot up her body and into her breasts and back down again, radiating all throughout her lithe body. She felt that familiar tickling low in her belly of an impending wave of pleasure that was threatening to crash over her, and she knew she was close. She loved that part; the slow, delicious building of arousal beginning to come to a head as her body began to reach its full pleasure potential before releasing itself into a mind blowing orgasm.

She pushed herself a little more, closer and closer to rapture. Her body shuddered, and with one final hitching breath, her world exploded into white as she arched her back. A strangled cry escaped her lips as her body ruptured into an orgasm. She could feel the rapid fire of her insides contracting, detracting, and contracting again as her hips bucked and her orgasm crashed over her and she was propelled into pleasure that was blissfully earth shattering. It flowed over her, and she relished every moment of it.

And just as quickly as it had crashed over her, her orgasm began to subside and she relaxed into the fluffy comfort of their bed as her ragged breathing began to slow. She could feel the beads of sweat roll down her neck and she shivered again, feeling the now faint contractions in her loins beginning to wane as her orgasm ebbed, much like the reflux of a tide on the shore.

She heard the shrill ringing of the phone, and saw that it was Fritz on the caller I.D.

With a sinful smile, she turned her vibrator back on…and picked up the phone.


End file.
